


Keep Your Promises

by szarabasjka



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 13:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12558392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szarabasjka/pseuds/szarabasjka
Summary: fill to thisPROMPTprompt complete





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _Jared is a prince (18-21) capable of bearing children and his father is at war, and the king needs assistance from the wolf-folk who live in the neighboring kingdom. The wolves are shape shifters, but they do not develop their shifting abilities until they are fully matured - which for them is around the age of 30. They communicate telepathically in their wolf form._
> 
> _The wolves agree to an alliance if Jared weds their prince Jensen, who is in his mid twenties. Part of the agreement involves Jared bearing heirs in the near future, and Jared is miserable and terrified at the thought, knowing that his future husband will not have a human form for another five years or so, but he doesn't outwardly protest, knowing that his father needs the help._
> 
> _The morning after the wedding Jared will be inspected to ensure that Jensen has claimed him, so Jared goes through the entire wedding ceremony in a bit of a haze, and is on the verge of a panic attack when he and Jensen are alone together.  
>  Jensen helps Jared calm down and urges him to prep himself. Jared insists that he's ready before he really is, since he just wants to get it over with, so he's not stretched enough for the knot and Jared is crying and miserable while they wait for the knot to subside and Jensen licks at his mate and offers apologies as he attempts to soothe him.  
> Jensen does not try to knot Jared again for a while - he works to woo Jared, bringing him gifts and just spending time talking with him. When Jared feels ready to try again, they go more slowly and Jared discovers that practice can result in really fantastic sex and he begins to enjoy being tied with Jensen._  
> as usual this is just a guideline... the fill went a bit away from the original request  
> also screw you OP my fill was awesome*sticks tongue out*

Jared was surprised when he was given his bell; the same day he woke up and got startled when looking in the mirror he found bright golden eyes looking back instead of the usual green ones he had since childhood.

It meant only one thing, he was able to carry child.

But of course being the smallest son of a king, a prince on your own right low enough in the chain of succession to decide your own fate while protected by your family name and your blood; being a carrier was not a terrible thing, he will be married off to a kind man, maybe a knight; a hero, like those he fancied; or maybe to a different country, so he could see seas and mountains, distant shores or travel to places where the light in the sky had a different color as the legends said happens up north.

His bell tied to his wrist with a piece of leather dyed in deep red was there to make anyone know he was a bearer.

***

Since he presented at 13 Jared had been okay with his designation, grew up as normal kids does, seeing brothers and sisters marry, he saw as his father went and came home from a distant war land with treasures and glory and he never yearned for that.

Always bringing home something for him, jewelry and treasures, perfumed oils for his hair, or rare fabrics for his clothing; because Jared was beautiful and he knew it, he knew since childhood he was attractive and he was also vane; his days were filled with pampering and ritual to enhace his beauty, he worked out like a soldier for a couple hours, just to have his body firm and muscles to make his height more attractive, his hair always combed until it shone and he was always covered in soft fabrics and always had someone carrying an umbrella for him, so his skin could stay as pale as snow, when his family was by nature sun kissed.

Poor little carrier, filled with self importance and pampered and coddled by his father and his second wife; he always thought he was a price to be won; he was a treasure to be protected and taken care of, right?

But everything changed; until Shephard, his father’s ambassador; came to a formal ball at the end of Jared’s 20th year.

He had two of his soldiers carry a great beast, bulky as a bear, coarse disgusting looking hair covering the foul smelling body. “These creatures had been attacking your borders your highness!” he said as the entire court moved disgusted as far as possible from the creature.

Jared still had his ball but his father was not there, in minutes his older brothers and his father disappeared.

Curiosity won the better off of Jared and he marched into the room to hear what they were saying. 

To his surprise all of them were kneeled in front of the body, which by then instead of monstrous and dog looking was pretty much human, a tall naked man was sprawled now on the floor, the same deep gashes in his body, the same sword wound through his chest.  
“It was a silver sword…” Jason said one of his father’s knights; the one Jared fancied the most. “If we carry such weapons we could beat them in a couple weeks.”

But it wasn’t days; it wasn’t even weeks or months. No. it only lasted hours.

Each and every one of his father’s knights died on those snow covered planes, each and every one of the nights and most of his brothers were murdered by those beasts. When the entire hoard busted into the castle dragging a bloody king by the leg people escaped desperate, ignoring the cries for help from others.

Jared was held by Samantha, his maid and dragged to the secret tunnels his father had in the castle, deep in the rock of the walls where even his scent would be covered. But he once more paid for how stubborn he was raised, he escaped Samantha and ran to though the tunnels to the throne hale where he saw as his father was thrown around by the wolves. He let out a whimper and tried to come out but Samantha stopped him covering his mouth and holding in one hand the bell of his wrist so it won’t tinkle 

“My kin was just passing by your lands.” Let out the leader of the pack a great wolf with longer hair on its back; mixed patches of white and black. “We asked your man for shelter and food and instead we were attacked and our crown prince killed.”

Jared’s father on the floor whined pitifully and tried to move making the entire group growl.”I was misinformed, it was never…” he let out a huff tired and weak. “I would’ve never…”

The biggest wolf moved ahead again; dangerously close to the king and baring 9 inches fangs still with remains of blood. “There’s nothing you could give us to pay us back.” He said. “There’s nothing anyone can do for us.” One of the wolves had his eyes turned to the wall; to the very point where behind a tapestry was a small sliver to let Jared see into the throne hall. “My kin is cursed to roam this land, but at least we will take as much as possible on our way.” The beast said and snapped his jaws to the king.

Jared jumped out of his hiding place then with Samantha still holding his arm, the bell in his wrist letting out the sweet soft chime. “Don’t hurt him… please…”

“Jared!” his father said desperate. “Samantha, take him out of here…” but the wolves were already closing their path.

The green eyed wolf made a sound and the bigger one turned at him growling, the snort like sound and the head nodding made the bulkier one twist his mouth in what was a resemblance of a smile. “Can he carry child?”

“What?” Jared said embarrassed. 

“He’s still young…” his father tried. “Do what you want with me, I deserve it, but he’s young and innocent, he’s not a soldier, let him go…” he wolf growled again cutting his begging. “Can he carry child?” he said baring his teeth to Jared’s father again.

“YES!!” Jared shouted. “I am I presented as a carrier few years ago.”

“Is it proven? Have you carried some already?”

Jared felt color raising his cheeks. “NO!!” he said scandalized. “I’m.. I’m a prince, I-I that’s not proper.” He let out a huff. “I’m still a virgin.”

The leader of the beasts turned to Jared’s father. “We’ll take him as payment for your attack. In exchange you keep your life and your lands.” 

“NO!!” Jared’s father said trying with all his might to get up. “No, my last child… the one that costed me my wife…” the roar of the green eyed one made Jared close his eyes and whimper and his father did his best to move. “NO!!” he repeated as the fangs that loomed over him since the beginning finally caught him by an arm.

“I’ll go!!” Jared said moving ahead to be stopped by one of the beats with sapphire blue eyes. “Stop… please, he’s my dad, don’t hurt my dad… please… you already killed my brothers… don’t take him too…”

“I’m Jeffrey Morgan from the Winchester’s land up north.” The biggest wolf said. “this is my son Jensen.” The wolf almost as tall as Jared even in four legs didn’t’ acknowledged him. “you will marry him and carry our line, and so your father will live.” His father shouted for them to leave Jared alone but the beast turned to the boy. “Do you promise to come with us, do you promise to marry Jensen?”

“YES!!” Jared said already snifling.

Jeffrey got closer. “you canot break your promise, is that clear?” 

Jared nodded. “I agree…” Jared said. “As long as my dad is safe and I have time to...”

The wolf moved to the door without another word and Jared was pushed by another wolf with snaps of its jaws and growls into the one with the green eyes, Jensen; he was forced to mount the wolf’s back and they left, Jared screamed for his father and for Samantha but they were gone in a moment.

The last he heard was his father’s voice calling his name.

***

Jared held the fur under his hands with all his strength; the speed and the cold hitting his face along with the movement from the animal he mounted made it impossible to do anything else than hold on and cry.

“Calm, I won’t let you hurt.” he heard in his head and for a second he was left stunned. “I promise you will be safe, on my blood.” promised Jensen.

The two days ride to where the wolves had their lairs was only one large agony for Jared, since his future husband was big and his thorax wide forcing his legs apart and causing his thighs to tremble sore in the short rest stops and nights.

He heard the grunts and huffs from the other wolves and wondered what they were saying as he massaged his tired muscles; Jensen always by his side feeding him bits of smoked meat and clean water.

“What are they saying?” he asked the second night when they were close enough to hear the sound of other wolves howling.

“nothing.” He heard in his head as the wolf he’ll marry barked and growled confirming his suspicion that it was something about him.

He then tried his best to read in his mind the sounds made by the wolves. Some of them were easier to hear than others. “I bet he’ll be pretty with his legs open like that but with Jensen mounting.” The rest sneakered and this time Jared understood.

“Shh...” the blue eyed one let out. “you know he’ll do as he warned, any of you want his fangs near your neck?” the rest let out whines and words like “joking”, “funny”, “bitch”.

Even Jared heard the steps in the snow, it wasn’t subtle at all; someone was coming. 

“We’ve been followed.” The blue eyed let out and crawling on his belly left the campsite.

One of the others moved quietly towards the far end of camp where Jeffrey was with Jensen at the time. 

Jared heard the sound of branches broking and then the distinctive scream of fear and pain of Samantha, his Samantha. “NO!!!” Jared got up and stumbled forward; legs numb from exhaustion and cold; he fell face down on the snow. “NO!! Don’t hurt her!!!”

Jensen leaped over him and ran to the darkness, in his head Jared heard the word Misha not knowing what it meant.

***

Jared tried waiting for the wolves to be back but he was asleep before they came back as soon as the small fire Jensen managed to start for him went off.

He woke up by the nudge of a cold snout to his skin and furrowed deeper in the thin coat he had on when he was taken. “Wake up.” Ordered Jensen and Jared opened his eyes blinking owlishly to the wolf near him. “Follow me”

He did as he was told and found Samantha curled on a ball on the floor a sword, and her spear in front of her the blue eyed beast 

“Don’t hurt her, please…”

“She was not invited to join us.” Jeffry let out in a growl. 

Jared moved ahead ignoring growls until he was touching her, Samantha looked at him and smiled. “Are you okay?” she asked and Jared nodded before hugging her close.

“She was given one task, to be by my side until death, if she stays behind she has to kill herself, let her stay with me please…” he begged and every beast turned to Jensen, the huge wolf looked at the woman sniffing around her. 

“No.” Jensen turned and started walking away.

“Please!!” Jared got up, as a wedding gift to me. Jared could hear gasps and snickering from behind; the entire group of wolves were looking.

Jensen turned only half way to look to Jeffrey and nodded before leaving.

The wolves left except for one covered in dusty short coarser fur. “The bitch orders the prince around, you see? It is time for another family to run the clan.” The creature said clear. “Someone else should try to breed him.” He had moved close to Jared and Samantha and without any preamble he buried his nose in Jared’s crotch making him yelp and push him back, Samantha had a knife out of her clothes and pushed into the wolf’s neck. The beast roared and then growled pushing Samantha to the floor and pouncing on her.

Jensen fell over the wolf in one fluid motion of fangs and claws; growling and roaring like a rabid animal; his eyes focused only in his victim.

“Jensen!!” Jeffrey roared and the wolf stopped; his eyes moved to Jared and not his leader. 

“He attacked my bride.” Jared understood even if Samantha had no idea and asked him what was happening.

Jeffrey moved closer to the creature that was now a lump of bloody fur on the ground. “You are not to touch my son’s bride, and if you ignore my direct order, you and the entire Welling’s line will be erased from our clan.”

Jared was breathing hard and clinging to Samantha’s arm for dear life. When Jeffrey looked at him with severe eyes he whimpered making Jensen move to his side snout and fur covered in blood. “you, bride, shall remain a virgin until the ceremony; your guard and you will remain near Jensen at all times, our people is cursed with unstoppable impulses. ” without another word he turned around and left while two more wolves got close to the one hurt and helped him up and away.

“Stupid!” roared Jensen the second Jared turned at him, still holding Samantha’s arm.

The only two humans were left alone for the night, curled over each other and sharing the simple coat Samantha brought on her back. It was the hour without moon when Jared woke up with his feet numb and saw two wolves approaching, he learned to recognize Jensen, and the bulkier one by his side had to be Jeff, Jeff pushed Samantha to a side as Jensen took Jared.

“Don’t let her get hurt...” Jared begged teeth clattering. Jensen let out a huff and wrapped Jared in his body; in minutes, curled in the soft tawny fur and the higher heat of the animal’s body Jared was asleep. In his dreams powerful arms wrapped him and soft lips touched his face; amused fingers shook his bell over and over letting out joyful giggles. His heart clenched because his dream of marrying a hero, a knight were gone, he was doomed to spend his life with this beast.

His fingers dug deep in the thick fur and the creature huffed, once more he felt a kiss on his hair and Jared whimpered in his dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I started a fill for this, just to be said that no thank you, but I like my story...

The final destination of their trip was a rundown castle where more wolves lived, most of them packed in a large room in the floor level, in the first floor only six wolves lived, in the second only four; the one that attacked Jared and Samantha lived there, Misha, the blue eyed one was another and in the top floor only Jensen and Jeffrey had their beds, ins separated rooms.

A third room was given to Jared and Samantha, the place was clean and ready in ways creatures with paws had no chance to do.

“You here.” Jensen said offering Jared the space. “Not safe out. Not until wedding.”

Samantha looked from the beast to Jared; they were staring at each other’s eyes as if they could read their thoughts. Jared nodded and they were left alone, without anything else to do they cleaned themselves and fell on the bed, Samantha was woken by the sound of someone knocking on the door. By the time she opened the door a tray of food was on the floor but nobody could be seen on the hallway.

***

The ceremony was prepared in a week more or less; Jensen spent that time hinting and showing Jared around and hunting for him, hides of rabbit were piled outside of Jared’s door, even if the young prince had no idea of what it meant.

Jared saw the soft skins and grimaced thinking on the pain those creatures went through before they died.

The ground floor had a room big enough for the entire pack to gather, and Jared walked there at nights to meet the rest of the monsters he’ll spend his life with; among those there were a bunch of pups of different sizes and ages, Kathryn and Osric were the ones that ran to him, their moms only looked at them worried when Samantha; holding her spear passed the door following him as usual.

“Don’t worry sweetie.” Jared offered a hand to the pups. “she’s a friend, just like me…” Osric turned his dark eyes to him and started running in his direction growling playfully and prancing around in joy, in minutes Kathryn was with them too turning her blue eyes towards him. He looked stunned at them. 

“Look at you, you’re gorgeous.” He said reaching to pat her just to have an adult wolf snarling at him when the little pup whined.

The dark wolf with blue eyes appeared there and stood on top of Jared pushing Samantha back and growling in a different growl, Kathryn moved from her mom to Misha and he huffed nosing her neck and head. “Daughter” Jared understood and he gasped.

“I knew I’ve seen those eyes.” Jared said looking from Misha to Kathryn and once more moved his hand to touch her nape; she scrunched her eyes in a strangely human gesture until the hand touched her and petted her neck and back, then her head. “You’re so pretty…” he moved his hand to scratch her neck and his bell tinkled calling the attention of every pup and every wolf in the room. Osric with his dark eyes and dark brown fur moved to nose at the bell frowning like a curious kid and making Jared giggle. “This is my bell… in my country,” he said doing his best to keep the sorrow and bitterness from his voice. “We’re given one when we present.” His golden eyes filled with tears at the memory of his father’s pride when he presented him with the red and gold thread with the bell. “It is ours and to be given to the one we love.” He touched it as he sat down on the floor.

“Jensen?” he understood in his head and noticed Osric’s eyes on him and Jared only could smile sadly. 

“I guess so…” he said and huffed getting up, he was not ready to let his tears be seen. “It’s cold in here…” he moved his feet and every wolf in the room noticed how the soft silk shoes he was wearing were damp and ruined by the mud of the yard from the bathroom run he just took. Samantha got close to him still holding her spear and offered him a hand. Everyone turned to the door even before Jared and Samantha could hear the soft pads on the floor of Jensen’s paws. 

The wolf stared at him for several minutes before turning around and marching out with a simple “come” directed to Jared.

Jared found his room cleaned up and with extra blankets made out of soft furs. “If you cold.” Jensen said looking to his feet. He forced Jared to sit on the bed with one forceful head butt and took off carefully the wet shoes with his mouth.

They were fed warm milk and roasted venison that second night. When they woke up at the sound of a knock on the door Jared found a pair of boots, rough thick leather perfectly crafted on his size.

He tried his new boots that day and by noon he took them off, first they didn’t match with his outfit, second; the harsh material hurt his feet.

The third night they heard the knock on the door again and this time he found another pair of boots, made out of the pile of soft rabbit fur, they were soft and warm and perfect for him again.

The fourth night, Jared found a matching coat. And a shirt and pants made out of a white silky material with lines in gold running at every hem of it, he tried them on and noticed that while light it protcted him from the cold better than fur.

The fifth night he found Jensen standing at the other side of the door; eyes casted straight to his. “Ask for anything you want for the mating ceremony.”

“My dad…” Jared said and Jensen’s face changed

Jensen’s voice sounded doubtful on his head. “You want your father here when we mate? You want him to see you tied to me?” Jared thought he had heard it wrong; how come tied? He had no idea so he just nodded. “So be it.”

Jensen left. The sixth night there was a small vial of oil scented with chamomile and clove and the instruction to prepare himself, Samantha blushed as she had to explain Jared what was he supposed to do with the oil.

The seventh night at the door he found Jeffrey. “Your father will be here in a couple hours; Misha is bringing him.” Jared smiled. “We have to talk, about what is expected from you after the ceremony.” Jared felt a knot on his stomach at those words. What was he supposed to do for the beasts? “You will be my son’s mate and you’ll be respected as he is, you will be obeyed and is your role as a mate to keep a level head in all kind of matters.”

Jared nodded and looked at Samantha behind him. “Once you consummate your mating.” Jeffrey kept going. “You will be presented to the clan to inspect so they see you marked as my son’s and nobody will touch while he lives.” 

Jared nodded once more. “Inspect?” he asked hesitantly.

“They’ll see your hole, and your bite mark.” Jeff blinked before asking. “Were you given clove oil, right?” Jared nodded; he had requested his father to be present when he will be inspected… after he just had lost his virginity to a giant wolf. “We all as a clan hope you get pregnant soon, and things will be better.” He turned to Samantha. “Tell your warrior she will be given this room once you move to Jensen’s.”

Jared was left there; waiting for his father while Samantha kept asking over and over what the wolf had said.

***

Jared dressed in the white clothes, covered himself with the coat and wore the boots and waited, his father entered his room running followed only by one knight, Garth; the one his father left behind because he was meant to protect his stepmother. 

“My boy…” the king whispered against his hair. “My beautiful boy.” He repeated showering him in kisses.

As they walked down the stairs to the big room where every wolf was waiting Jared noticed for first time a couple humans serving in the castle; at least he understood it was not only his fate.

The ceremony was simple, Jared’s father walked him to the front of the small altar where Jensen was waiting and once they were together, Jensen scented him and the room erupted in loud howls.

The banquette following was mostly meat, raw for some while others ate it cooked. Pups ran free and playful around the room pushing into adults who patiently accepted it.

At some point Jensen made a movement and the pups were sent away, and Jared was ordered to go to Jensen’s room and get ready.

He did as he was told and went alone as tradition of Winchester mandated.

***

Jared got in the room hyperventilating; this was going to happen, he was about to be defiled by a beast, a beast that was his husband now. He took the bottle of clove and chamomile oil and uncorked it. He undressed but had no idea of what to do so he just dipped two fingers in the oil and rubbed it around his hole over and over a couple times.

The ground shaking howl that filled the castle, as every adult wolf howled marked the moment Jensen left the main room to join him in the bedroom.

He pushed the door open and closed it back taking a deep breath; Jensen turned to the bed and saw Jared trembling only half naked and with a hand on his bottom. “Reach inside; make sure is slick inside too.” Jensen let him know. “Animals don’t stop.”

The cryptic message made no sense for Jared; he had no idea of what to do. ”clothes off.” His mind understood and breathing shallow he obeyed he stood in the middle of the bed in hands and knees not knowing what else to do. He looked back and saw Jensen climbing on the bed too, under his body his giant erection hanging free; it was at least 12 inches and angry red; Jared felt like crying in anxiety. “calm, I won’t hurt you” he understood and nodded closing his eyes.

Before he knew what was happening the wolf was sniffing at his bottom and he held his breath, it was fast, not time to adjust or prepare, paws held him by the hips and something warm and huge touched his rim, without more warning he felt the giant phallus entering his tender virgin hole and he gasped, he was not ready in any way.

The entire castle heard his cry, terrible and painful, as if he was being torn in two; the wolf held him in place while the furry body kept pushing over and over in him; Jared felt white pain fill him, something burning his lower half, pushing through him as if wanting to split him in two then everything turned red, he tried to move but the wolf held him, claws digging into him and to his horror it was not over; every time the thing got inside of him something made it harder and harder to withdraw.

“Stop, please… stop, you’re hurting me…” he sobbed and Jensen tried, he did, in his defense every bit of almost human in him wanted to stop; Jared could feel it in the way the muscles changed pace, and he tried to go shallower but then he growled, his beast taking control.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He begged as the giant thing at the end of his cock pushed through his unprepared hole. “You didn’t use the oil.” He let out in what sounded like a sob. 

Jared was gone with pain, the second the thing the size of a big orange got trapped inside of him he passed out.

Strong arms held him in his dreams, soft kisses peppered his brow and face and tears fell on his face as someone repeated over and over he was sorry, and Jared’s heart broke because he will never have that, he was tied to a beast forever more; And to pain, apparently.

He woke up when something cold brushed over his face, it was Jensen’s snout. “sorry…” he begged once more curled around Jared so the kid’s head was pillowed by his body. “it is time for the clan to inspect you.”

Jared felt tears run down his face, both shame and despair, how could he face the clan when they sure had heard his distress and will see now that he couldn’t even use his legs without feeling the worst pain he ever felt. “Hold on to me.” Jensen begged and moved to be used like a horse; Jared held his fur coat and covered himself in it, before mounting Jensen’s back, once there he noticed the wolf’s fur matched his new coat.

Howls welcomed them, into the great hall once more, and glowing eyes, lines and lines of strange wolves ready to push their snouts into Jared’s privates, the low growls and snickering like sounds made Jared understand that whatever the animals were saying was offensive to him.

Confirmation came when Jensen growled and moved even closer to Jared.

“This is it, this is now the prince’s mate, to be followed, and obeyed, to be protected and taken care of.” Jeffrey said to everyone in the room. “And with the hope of a new heir maybe the curse will be over.” Growls and barks erupted in the room as more and more creatures got close, Jared’s father was at one end of the room pale and looking older than someone that lived ten lives. His eyes flew away from Jared’s breaking his son’s little hopes.

Suddenly among the beasts welling and another wolf with the same clod eyes marched forward a visible sneer in his face. “I see he was knotted but he’s not someone I’d obey or protect, not until you give me a child walking in two legs.” Jared almost understood that. “Until then I’ll be skeptic to this plan.” He made a long pause. “My lord.” He said in mockery and moved to smell Jared just to be stopped by Jensen, Jared had without noticing moved a hand towards his wolf mate. “It’s my right to inspect.” Welling let out angry.

“You do not recognize his worth as part of our pack yet.” Jensen said and stood proudly in front of Jared. “You have no right.” Welling left roaring.

Jared was left near his father after the pack had his fill of smelling and touching him.

“God knows this is not what I wanted for you my boy.” His father said crying and hugging him desperately.

Jared cried too. “It’s not perfect, but he is kind and…” swallowing the bitterness in his words. “Things will get better, I know.” He said smiling the best he could.

***

Jared slid from Jensen’s back once more when they were in their room. “Are you in pain?” Jensen asked nervous and licked the last tear from Jared’s face startling his young mate, Jared only shook his head no and waited; in seconds his mate had him curled on his fur, the room had a low bed but the mattress was soft and any chill Jared could feel was killed by Jensen’s presence

“What does Welling said… a child walking in two legs.” Jensen nosed Jared’s neck as if marking him with his scent and making him giggle surprised as he pulled away.

“Don’t you ever pay attention to whatever Welling says…” Jensen said and Jared felt the laughter in his voice. “I’m sorry.” Jensen let out once more. “I told you animals don’t stop, even if they hurt others.” 

Jared noticed that Jensen’s words were easier to understand as if they were connected in more ways now. “I just don’t want to feel that again.” he said and lay down. “I knew what I agreed to when I came here… but…” he moved his hand and the bell chimed; Jared touched it and started crying. He once dreamed with offering it to a hero, a knight and now, now he wanted to keep it to himself as a memoir of his old life.

So it didn’t happen again; Jensen didn’t try to mate him in the next month.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I kinda went for Germanic folk sotry

It was even colder than before, Jared’s skin was pale and fair and his hair darker due the lack of sun, when they joined the rest downstairs to eat Welling and his little band were near the door and the leader of them let out a huff when they passed. “And once more… no signs of mating.”

“I refuse to be harassed by this mongrel.” Jared let out and tried to turn around just to end up against Jensen who looked at him puzzled. “is like he has no other words in that big dumb head of his.” He could understand snickers and laughter from the room. “what my mate and I do is not your God Damn business!” he said and moved forward to the open fire where pieces of meat were cooking.

The entire place was covered with animals, some eating raw meat while others were eating the cooked bits; pups were given the cooked pieces and Misha’s mate, Victoria had a special bit already done for Jared as she let him know.

“Sadly is not.” Jeffrey said when they got near him. “Jensen…” the rest was said in a way Jared couldn’t understand; he just looked from one to the other while chewing his food and finding Samantha sitting near him with her spear at her side.

That night when he came back from outside after peeing he tossed his fur cape outside the door and passed the door breathing fast and feeling cold; the fire was on and it was warm ; he found the vial of oil on the bed. He whimpered looking at Jensen, the beast smelled like distress; the poor thing had his ears down, and his eyes almost closed; the image of sadness and guilt.

“The clan needs a heir, and it’s my father’s order to…” Jared took a deep breath and moved to hold the bottle. “This time I’ll help, you won’t get hurt I promise.” And moved to him eager.

Jared had heard of cultures where a heir was the only goal of any marriage and he knew what was his part on this. he took off his pants and shirt and climbed on the bed before thinking it better and getting a piece of linen from the small chest his father had left behind. Jensen didn’t understood but then Jared twisted it and tucked it in his mouth so his cries won’t be heard outside.

Jensen climbed on the bed and instead of mounting Jared licked him down there making the poor boy yip startled. The tongue was soft and warm and it felt good. “Use your fingers, spread the oil; open yourself up for me.” He understood and followed Jensen’s instructions, even if at some point he was panting so hard because it felt so good to have Jensen’s tongue on him that he forgot what he was doing.

Only when Jensen mounted him he felt scared for a bit.

The pain was there, but it wasn’t as terrible as it had been; for a bit the discomfort and the pressure were too much but then things got better, the friction felt good, and his eyes gleamed in gold as he moaned under his mate. Long clawed nails dug into his hips like fingers holding him down and if he just closed his eyes he felt like it was a knight, a hero and not a beast.

Still he panicked when Jensen’s cock started getting bigger at the end and pulling at his rim, the sparks of pleasure vanishing in his panicked state; Jensen noticed it so he stopped his movements, trying to go as shallow as his nature let him, he did his best, refraining as hard as he could. And with one last thrust Jensen stopped completely right when the pull of the hard ball was just starting to be too painful; Jensen phallus was reaching something inside Jared and things went crazy.

“I won’t let you hurt.” The beast bowed pressing his snout on Jared’s hair and touching inside of him the same place again and again and the filling Jared with warmness; something happened to Jared, he felt something bursting inside of him, and something made him see stars behind closed lids. He let out a sound that was half cry and half sob, as he tensed wishing for it to stop and to never stop at the same time; a strange need, a call for something else and some wolves answered him with deep howls. Jared fell down with a broken sound with Jensen still rutting on him and filling him; he was feeling strangely sated; in pain still, but not all pain was bad right now.  
Jensen sniffed him with a satisfied growl. “You okay?” Jared nodded and moaned as his body collapsed this time completely on the bed. “What was that?” he asked out of breath and heard a happy sound from Jensen. “It felt good…” he said as he fell asleep; one more his dreams flooded with arms and gentle touches and a warm wet thing passing through his skin between his legs, cleaning what little release of Jensen leaked out.

It wasn’t that bad. Like this? It wouldn’t be that bad.

***

Jared woke covered in his cape; warm and dry and smelling to earth and Jensen; he opened his eyes with the howling of the pack filling the entire castle, he had woken up like that in numerous occasions; the reason why this one was different was the sound of human voices among the wolves, he had seen humans, yes, but not enough for their voices to be heard among the animals.

He jolted out of bed thinking the castle was under attack, maybe his dad had come to rescue him; maybe this time they could defeat the beasts and carry him away from all this. He felt hopeful when he got to the door. Maybe Jensen could die and he will be free.

“Where are you going?” he understood in his head and he spun around surprised, Jensen was standing by the fireplace, but he was not standing; sitting in front of the fire his bulk looked somehow smaller and his voice more human in Jared’s ears.

“I-I heard voices, human voices…” the beast half turned. “I thought…”

“You thought someone had come to save you from me?” there was sorrow in his tone and Jared felt guilty. “I’m sorry if I hurt you again… but my kin needs me to have a heir and I’m just trying to fulfill my duty.” The voices and the howls were still sounding downstairs but the volume had decreased, only few animals were loud now and the last cackles of humans disappeared very fast.

Jared looked at his feet trying to find a way to respond, his eyes flew to Jensen who looked like he was growing in his fur and his voice turned deeper and raspy; more animal, and this time it sounded deep in his head. “Sleep, it’s late.” Jared saw as the beast unfolded his legs and stood, it looked somehow different; the boy stood there as the creature got close sniffling and letting out a rumble of approval at the scent of him. “You smell like me…” he said rubbing his head against Jared’s arm making the bell tinkle Jared fought against the need to pull away. “and fear…” added Jensen pulling away fast. “Sleep, I won’t let you get hurt.” The beast pushed the door open and walked out. “You don’t have to fear me…” Jared saw as his husband left and moved to the bed, it felt warm and soft and perfect.

It took only a couple minutes before he was already asleep.

***

The fire had died and Jared felt his bones freezing, he pulled his coat closer but it was not enough, he tried to revive the fire with no success, he had never tried before, always having someone with him. he sat feeling empty and miserable on the floor and sniffled sd cleaning his tears with his left hand and staining his face with ash; the bell tied to that wrist letting out a soft happy sound like mocking him. the door was opened and he saw the bulk of a wolf and he gasped getting up it was not Jensen, he learned fast to recognize his mate. 

Jared heard in his head the words said but the beast “You need anything?” it was Victoria an impressive black and white wolf with clever chocolate eyes. mate to Misha and mother to Kathryn.

Jared felt his tears trickling down. “Do you know where’s is Jensen?”

Victoria bowed down. “Prince is with his father. I’ll summon him.” she left in seconds and Jared felt stupid, he should have called Samantha; at least he could talk to her. 

He tried to compose himself and moved to the bed, Jensen might think he was in danger, he wasn’t in the bed yet when the wolf entered the room glowing green eyes. “Jared…” it was the first time he heard the voice in his head calling him by his name, and it was a shock how soft and sweet it sounded, how full of emotion it was.

“I-I’m sorry.. I don’t…” he motioned to the bed and then to the fire and felt like crying again. “I don’t know what to do here… I never did much at home and expecting you all to tend to my needs seems not fair here.” Jensen moved closer until he was touching Jared’s body and rubbed head and side against the boy’s neck. 

“Your only job is to be mine.”

Jared bit his lips. “Like a trophy?” he let out dejected.

“Like a treasure, my treasure, my love.” Jared snorted. 

“You don’t love me.” Jensen moved and made a huffing sound as he licked Jared’s face clean of tears. 

“We don’t chose, don’t court, we love, because animals pick fast and I picked you, brave and selfless.” The wolf marched to the bed and climbed waiting for Jared, the boy joined him and let the creature surround him with fur and warm and the earthy smell, something about the thumping pulse in the body of the giant monster made him feel better, maybe less alone. “I’d die to save father, you too, you mine.” Jared smiled.

“That’s all?”

Jensen let out a snort. “Pretty, gold pretty.” He said smelling his eyes and making Jared scrunch his eyes closed with a smile. “And smell…” the growl-moan that left his chest made Jared blush. “Don’t doubt me, you are mine.” The head pushed Jared down against the wide thorax. “Tomorrow you’ll hunt with me, and you’ll learn to protect the clan.” Jared’s hand burrowed in the thick long tawny hairs because it was warm and his fingers felt numb; but also because it felt like not alone, like belonging. The last in his head was Jensen making the bell sound. In his dreams he felt the heart of his wolf, and the kiss on his hair felt even better this time.

***

Jensen ran fast breathing harshly in the cold winter air, the entire forest white with snow and quiet, Jared was held on his back and pressing his body against his mate’s back and holding tight, enjoying the ride as they chased a boar. It had gutted two wolves in the last week and needed to be put down, also it’ll feed the entire clan.

“To the right!” ordered Jared from his advantage position. “There’s a cave down there.” Jensen howled and Misha cut the boar’s path, another giant wolf jumped front and attacked first, it was Jeff, at his side Samantha carrying her spear.

Jensen stopped for less than a second and Jared dropped from his back in one movement.

It was a couple of bites of each wolf and the thing was down. Jared and Samantha left behind waiting for the thing to be dead before approaching.

Jensen moved happily to Jared tail waiving like a house dog. “you did great!” he said snout touching Jared’s side. More wolves arrived to carry the prey home and Jensen asked Jared to mount him, Jeffrey got close. 

“You are a pride for the clan, a true mate of the future leader.” he said and facing Samantha. “And you are a brave warrior, you cornered that thing not fearing for your life to feed our pups.” She bowed surprised at the words she could understand. “Let’s go home son.”

Jared moved closer to Jensen caressing his back before taking his place over his shoulders, Jensen following the hand on his back before feeling his chest puff out in pride for the show of affection from his mate. 

Jensen told Jared to look and when Jared turned to his right to see that Jeff was running saw Samantha holding to the grey coat of the clan leader with her tights as her arms were up in the air and she was shouting in ecstasy. He imitated her and Jensen joined in a howl, it was like the sounds he heard the night before, it was perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairy tale part guys

That night Jared was sore and tired and didn’t feel like joining the clan but Jensen forced him to go; he was received with honors, barks and howls and prancing from those in the clan that does not hunt. “You’re one of them now, you’re my mate, and they will follow you and protect you.”

Jared smiled brightly and Jensen rubbed against him as someone offered the boy the heart roasted with herbs on a silver spear in the open fire.

Jensen was so proud of him that he got close as soon as Jared finished and licked his hands clean and then his face, his lips; his long strong tongue entering his mouth and pulling Jared in a weird kiss, Jared held his mate’s neck and let him explore; it felt good.

At some point he got up, his length heavy in his pants and holding Jensen by the fur of his neck pulled him out of the room and upstairs.

“I need to…” he said shy. “I need you” Jensen let out a curse and pushed Jared to the bed growling and pushing with his nose the clothes out of the boy’s body making him giggle as he helped him in order to not have his clothes ripped by giant fangs.

Once naked Jared felt vulnerable and stupid until he noticed the way the wolf was looking at him, half like he’d look a specially small and tender rabbit and half as if he was looking at the moon with rapture and awe bigger than their understanding and Jared felt shy and tried to cover his face.

“No…” Jensen pushed his snout behind Jared’s hand rubbing his chin with his whiskers. “I want to see your face, it’s delicious and it shows pain if there’s pain…” and with a growl lower than any Jared had heard before and a lick to his lips he repeated. “I want to see… my treasure.” His voice rumbled inside of Jared carrying vibration that had him moaning and his eyes rolling into his head; whatever Jensen did to him the night before he was addicted now to feel the same again.

So the wolf moved between his legs not allowing him to turn around, and Jared felt this different, it was more embarrassing. “Beautiful.” The beast said as he licked Jared open like the night before, this time his tongue entering him as deep as it reached and Jared let out little sounds, mewls and gasps of trying to reach for the wolf’s fur to stop or to pull him closer.

“The oil, please.. I want to take you.” Jensen said and Jared would have sworn that he felt fingers in his legs instead of paws, and he did a fast job with his hole.

Jared wanted to see, wanted to look down but Jensen was licking his mouth again, sucking on his lips and growling the entire time, it was overwhelming, warmth and need and an ache inside of him. “Please…” he said and then held to his wolf while the giant cock breached him pulling a groan from him as his body tensed more licks and caresses with his snout were Jensen’s apologies while his entire body was on top of Jared. It was mind blowing, the difference between the horrible pain from the first time to this, and Jared held to the best feeling each movement pulling the air out of his lings forcing him to harsh breaths and making him bite his lip to stop the screams coming out of him. “Let them out…” Jensen said against his neck. “let them know… beautiful..” he said when Jared; eyes closed , head thrown back; he let out a loud moan that instead of dying got louder with very movement of Jensen’s hips, his fur felt different on his closed fists, like a blanket, as if it were free of the beast’s body as if something has changed his mate.

“Jensen…” he moaned, and poor boy confused in the bliss of sex could only repeat that. Howls filled the castle once more, and cheers from humans too. “Why are they having a party without us?” Jared moaned as he opened his eyes to get Jensen’s paw on them.

“No… don’t look at me, not yet.” Jensen said kissing his neck.

The knot at the end of Jensen’s penis was forming and threatening to join them like that first horrible night and Jared got quiet, anxiety wafted to Jensen and he pulled back. “I won’t hurt you, I won’t hurt you and my clan be damned…” he said biting gently on Jared’s neck.

The voices once more got lower and drowned in the thumping of orgasm in Jared’s ears. His spent cock had spouted his release against Jensen’s belly; when he noticed it he blushed deeply, he didn’t’ even noticed when he came, he might have passed out again. He slept for a while curled in Jensen’s body, his dreams filled with touches of fur and sweet kisses on him. “Please love, me, please….” His dream begged as the tinkled the bell.

Jared woke up alone in the dark and moved in the bed to see Jensen standing in his hind legs looking out the window. “Jensen?” her mumbled but his mate didn’t turn.

“Just a moment, I’ll be there in a moment.” Jared fell back in bed but it felt empty and cold; he didn’t want to accept it but he missed his wolf.

“I’m cold…” the boy groaned and the beast growled. 

“I’m not a blanket, there are furs for you.”

Jared frowned and bit his lips, he had furs, but he wanted Jensen, every time the wolf carried him out, or found him the second he passed the door in the great hall, or protected him from anything it made Jared feel good, it was not only the loneliness, if it were loneliness he had Samantha, but Jensen was always attentive and kind and praised things his family always found annoying or improper; like the too loud laughter, or his obsession with pups.

And right now he missed the way the soft fur curled on his fingers and how safe Jensen made him feel. “But I want you…” he said without thinking and Jensen sagged on his place. 

“Just a bit more, please…” Jared made a sound and covered himself in the fur that had been under him before, it smelled like Jensen and their mixed release and it was enough to have him smiling. Before long the mattress dipped when Jensen jumped on the bed and Jared opened his arms to hug him, he moved so his mate could curl and he was nested in his body, he caressed Jensen’s ears and tried to control the surge of emotions and smiled quietly kissing the furry body. “I’m starting to like it here.” He let out honest and moved to kiss Jensen’s snout before falling asleep.

***

Nothing wakes you up faster than a full bladder, and Jared knew it; it was the only way he wakes up these days; most of the times he’s all alone but then, there’s days like today when he turned and pressed against Jensen and made the wolf let out a whine like sound, so he tried his best to move without waking him up. “I’ll be right back.” He whispered kissing the long bristle hairs around the wolf’s mouth and covering in the thick fur coat and taking his warm boots he ran out to relieve himself. he wrapped himself in the fur tighter in his way back, some wolves, guards apparently; looked at him intently as he walked out and back, Jared noticed then the snow had been walked over, it was dirty and half melted in places, lots of wolf fur was thrown in the courtyard of the castle, and near the walls where the cold kept them intact human footprints could be seen. He gasped bending down to touch it.

“Back inside.” one of the wolves from the door ordered. “It’s too cold for those without fur.” Jared looked up and smiled; he thought that maybe if he looks around he’ll see more humans around; maybe there were more of them; maybe Samantha had seen them, he should ask.

The door creaked making Jensen raise his head and whine in Jared’s direction. “See? That’s how I felt last night.” Jensen said taking off every bit of clothes from his body and climbing in the bed naked to curl into his mate’s warm body. “I really like this.” he said holding a paw and moving closer to Jensen’s thorax, in what humans would have called a hug. Jensen licked his face. 

“Fresh snow…” he said after the first lick. “oak in the fires…” another lick. “my seed dripping out of you…” Jared giggled and rubbed his face against Jensen. 

“I was thinking…” he said letting out a sigh. “Maybe is about time we try again with the… ” His hands moved down Jensen’s body, to the sheet. “If-if you prepare me… if we take it slowly…” Jensen barked a no. “I- maybe I could take it…”

Jensen barked another no. “I won’t hurt you.” he said and tried to move.

“No; please” Jared held to him effectively stopping his retiring mate. “Okay, okay… forget it, just don’t leave me yet.”

Jensen relaxed and his giant head fell on Jared’s shoulder. “I’d never.” He said and whining. “I love you, you’re mine.” Jared felt his eyes prickle, and he also felt something strange in his chest, Jensen loved him. Why was that not enough?

“You don’t love me.” He repeated as always.

They slept for a while; and Jensen woke up when Jared was carding his whiskers with his hand, one green pupil moved and adjusted to look into him and Jared smiled. “You had something on them…” he said showing his fingers, Jensen moved to smell it and it was like he was frowning making Jared giggle. Jensen sniffed his face. 

“I like that, sounds like the sun tucked in your voice.” he said licking Jared’s mouth and making him blush.

“You’re so weird…” he said bending his head to avoid the too honest look in the creature’s eyes. “May I ask for something?”

“Anything; on my blood I promise.” Jensen said and the passion in every word made Jared swallow hard.

“Could you give shoes to the humans in the castle?” Jensen looked at Jared for a long moment; so long the boy felt self conscious.  
“Sorry… it’s just I saw the prints of their feet in the snow… And it’s so cold…”

Jensen finally spoke. “You could ask for anything from me, anything!” Jared blushed. “And you ask a favor for others? Those you can’t even see?” 

Jared made a motion as if it were not important. “It’s okay… I just thought.”

“I’ll keep my promise, any human in this castle will have warm shoes.” He curled over Jared and started licking his hair, time passed and Jensen kept him in bed, someone knocked at the door and Jared found two bowls of warm milk and roasted boar. 

“Aren’t we going out today?” he asked just to hear the sound of laughter in his head as he put the bowl meant for Jensen in front of him. 

“The deers you helped to hunt will keep us fed for a while, and these days are the coldest, especially for little ones like you with no fur.” Jared gasped looking at the door. “An unmated wolf will warm your warrior; no harm will be done to her.” He said. “My people like to cuddle with others, share bonds of friendship and brotherhood, especially with brave warriors.”

Jared nodded as he sipped the warm milk and licked his lips. “So we’re gonna get bored in here? Just like this?”

Jensen raised his head pushing Jared’s with his snout. ”are you bored, treasure?” Jared giggle nodding.

“What do you want me to do to entertain you?” Jensen asked pushing towards Jared the delicious smelling meat.

Jared took bits of meat and fed them to Jensen. “Tell me a story.” He let out and Jensen nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

***

There was a time a land of sun and flowers, the music of the bees doing the sweetest honey were the only sounds in the lazy afternoons and everything was peace.

The land was ruled by a family with the blood of those who loved the moon the most.

Generation after generation the people grew used to peace and love and abundance but they also grew selfish because they never shared their peace and their bountiful life with others.

The one that got more selfish than anyone was the heir, as first born he had been raised with everything he so much as showed interest in, he didn’t know the meaning of the word no, and it was his right; because every time kings and queens had only one son or daughter, one that will carry their line and that was it, but this king had two kids, just because he and his wife loved each other too much, he was ready to join the army, he was already an adult when it happened. When his future was endangered by a second son.

The older boy had dark hair and green eyes and was the reason of his father’s pride, all in him shouted moon. The younger one had green eyes too, and had golden hair and he was loved by everyone because he, at the contrary of his brother, was born in the summer and as soon as he could stand and walk his mother took him when she went out; she loved to visit the villages and towns and meet the people she help and rule and her baby was just like her. The oldest son was jealous because everything in his baby brother was sun, and people loved that in him.

Michael the older son was so jealous he decided to kill his baby brother; behind his parent’s backs he went to the witches of the sun, the ones that cast spells on fire, the only thing that destroys everything and leave remains that can’t be saved; he went offering his blood to one of them asking for a way to be once more the only heir, and the witch promised a way; in exchange the witch asked him to make her his wife so the witches could reign over the people that hunted them down and killed them.

But the king had sent a wasp with his son, and he heard about the plan before the witch could use the blood or his brother could harm the young prince. Even f by the time the prince had the poison over his brother’s food he hesitated, his heart repented on time and he saved his soul.

But the damage had been done; the king kept the poison near as a reminder of how rotten his older son’s soul was.

The queen; who was the bravest warrior of the kingdom held her younger son and holding him strapped against her chest gathered her best hunters and warriors; one of each noble house and chased the witch without finding her; since they couldn’t find her the warriors were sent to every corner of their land to kill as many witches as they could find until one of them told them where to find the one that tried to poison the baby; she went back home and as she was coming back the creature was standing at the entrance of the castle.

“I promised a poison for your brother; Prince.” She said. “And delivered, if you weren’t able to use it, is your fault; I kept my promise, do the same.” The villagers gathered at the door too screaming insults to the woman and throwing garbage in her direction, she suffered everything without even turning to face them.

“You ensorcelled me.” The prince shouted from inside the palace, never facing the witch of the sun. “Leave now or I’ll have my knights kill you like a dog!” he shouted.

The queen arrived then and when the witch noticed she was standing behind her turned to face her; the queen held her sword high so the sun shone on it before driving her steel through the witch’s body. She was left to die on the floor, nobody helped her; nobody, they heard her crying in pain and solitude without even moving. In his last breath the witch cursed the land.

“You will taste nothing more than ashes and cold, you will never see the sun since you killed his daughter, the one that smiles will only bring pain and death to you and your kin and you will forget what you once were.” She said pointing to crops and bees.

“You love the moon so much? Then live under it and ask her for her help; nothing but howls will leave your lips and to anyone that hears them they’ll chill them to the bones with fear. You will remain like the animals you are until the sun smiles at you again or the blood the moon moves bath you...”

Jensen said every word with bitterness and Jared gasped afraid of the tense body and how the fangs of his wolf were showing. 

“The young prince saw as the witch’s body exploded; and his mom fell down burnt to the bones with her power. It said that he carries scars from the places where his body touched his mother’s as it burst in flames.” He let out a sigh. “That day they buried the queen and went to bed in silence, the younger prince looked at his brother and promised not to talk to him ever again.” 

“at dawn the entire country went berserk, everyone that had a drop of old blood in them , fathers sons and children were turned into giant beasts, and they had no control at all of their impulses…” Jared shivered at the emotion in Jensen’s voice. “Animals don’t stop…” Jensen repeated, that day snow started falling and it was stained with the red of the blood of many, beasts killed everyone in two legs, and those who could killed many beasts. And only when the blood bathed their bodies they went back to what they were and the land where everything was joy and music was covered in blood, pain and cries of sorrow.”

Jensen burrowed his nose in Jared’s side as if shielding himself from his story. “Many let themselves go, died of sadness.”

Jared caressed the fur. “What happened next?” waiting patiently until Jensen were ready for it.

“The prince left his home; knowing it was his fault he decided to find the sun and bring it back. He searched every night and during the day when the sun was up he hid; because under the sun everyone that saw the beast could kill him; he searched and searched and at night he howled to the moon to let his family know he have not found a mate yet.”

“After many years; when his brother was old enough to be a warrior he finally thought he had found a mate in a man who promised him someone who could bear children, in exchange the prince was to make the man rich and give him the gems that their land had under the eternal snow instead he was lured into a clearing and killed as an animal.

A knock on the door got Jensen quiet as he got up the fur on his back standing and he growled menacingly, the wolf that pushed the door with his snout was bloody and looked tired. 

“Our guards were killed at the north, where…” and the monster pointed to Jared. 

Jensen turned to his mate. “Apparently your father thinks he can cheat on our bond.” He said running out without more.

“Wait” Jared was out of the bed and following down the hall passing the giant tower of leather boots Jensen kept bringing to him; so he could give them to the humans in the castle and tripping on them; Jared ran in nothing more than the fur cape, Jensen stopped and turned. “Be safe…” he said, surprising even himself, he should be begging for his father or his people to be safe, instead he feared for his wolf. “I’ll be waiting for you here; promise me you will be back.”

Jensen moved to his mate and rubbed his snout on him. “I love you.”

Jared snorted caressing the soft fur. “No you don’t… but still come back to me.” He kissed the fur over Jensen’s heart and the other wolf snorted uncomfortable. Jensen moved back and ran out with the other.

His bell ran on his wrist and he for once wished he had given it to Jensen so he won’t forget he promised to be back…

Except Jensen didn’t.

***

Jensen found the blood of his brothers tainting the snow but the bodies were gone.

The humans that attacked the beasts’ territory were nowhere to be seen but the smell was not the one from Jared’s land.

The smell of metal and forges was strong while Jared’s land smelled like wool and fresh grass. “This is not from…” Jensen never finished his sentence, from up the wind a rain of arrows bathed the land and many wolves were injured.

“Catch them alive!!” shouted a man. “We’ll train them.”

Jensen had one arrow on his back and it shortened his breathing, he was on the floor buffing every breath in pain as his brothers and sisters were captured, Misha ran to his side. “Jensen… we have to go…” he pressed trying his best to help his leader up. 

But Jensen had no strength left in him to get up.

Somewhere in the group Jensen heard the jingling sound of a little bell. His eyes opened, Jared had asked one thing from him, only one thing.

Jensen got up and jumped ahead… his jaws closing over the head of the leader of the enemies.

Blood and screams filled the air, only one wolf died; and Jensen fell, blood seeping from his mouth and he whined looking up to the sliver of sun there, he saw the golden of Jared eyes in it and for that little second he felt as if the sun was smiling at him. He closed his eyes and his mind drifted into darkness, the last in his head was the howl of his people.

***

Jared was asleep when the sound resonated in the castle, the howl of the wolves answered by everyone in the castle, sad heart wrenching howls and Jared’s breathe stuttered, something was wrong, the howl sounded like a name to him, it sounded like…

“Jensen…” he got up hardly took his boots and ran out the door, a guard stood on his path. “my mate…” he begged trying to let out his voice steady. “Take me to my mate…” the wolf hesitated turning to the castle. “I’m Jared, Mate of Jensen from Winchester!!! Take me to my mate, it’s an order!!” he said and the wolf bent his neck and offered him his back to ride. 

The ride took a lifetime to Jared on their way they heard more howls and then someone joined them Victoria; she was running as fast as Jared’s wolf and in a minute she disappeared in front of them.

The field smelled like blood and mud and in the middle of it two wolves were on their sides, the tawny colored one Jared knew so well was there; he jumped down the wolf so fast he fell on his knees, ignoring the lack of dignity he scrambled to his feet and ran to Jensen, he caressed the hair and let out a whine. Jensen’s ears perked up but his eyes didn’t open, Jared fell face first over the blood stained fur. “no, no, not like this please..” he had a million things in his head. How in the first days he only wanted one thing, he only wanted to be free of the best, able to go home.

Now all he wanted was for his wolf to wake up. “please, please… you promised you will be back with me.” He sobbed just to remember that Jensen never did, he never said he promised, he just told him he loved Jared and Jared dismissed his love. “not like this, please… please… for me, wake up…” the wolf let out a pitiful whine and Jared held the gianrt head sobbing. “you promised you will be back to me, please…”

“you will be free…” the weak voice in his head made him cry even harder. 

“I don’t want to be free like this, I don’t want to be free without you, I was never a prisoner, is something I chose, I don’t want you to leave me, please… ” his hands were now dripping blood and he held him tighter.

“There’s a way.” Victoria said in his head and moved closer holding a wrap of leathers in her snout. “Healers would’ve helped, human healers, I could guide you, but…” she motioned to his hands. “You help.”

Jensen groaned. “No… free… ” he repeated as he moved a bit away and opened his eyes.

Jared took the bundle from the she-wolf, unwrapped it determined and looking deep in Jensen’s eyes spoke with a trembling voice.. “Shut up, it was my choice, I chose freely to remain with you, now I’ll help you and you’ll heal and I’ll have my mate back.” He never said anything about love, he didn’t even think about it, it was more about the fact that Jensen made him feel less alone and less useless, and did everything he could to make Jared feel special and loved, it was not enough; not to love him, but enough to be grateful, right? To recognize he cared for the wolf. “Tell me…” he steeled himself when Victoria showed him the knife he was to use on his mate’s back.

Jared cried when Jensen let out sounds of obvious pain and he saw blood seeping from his thorax as he removed the arrow. “his lung needs to expand back.” Victoria said. “the pig’s bladder will help block the wound.” So Jared had to stitch a membrane into Jensen’s wound and cause his mate even more pain. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I swear, on my blood,… I’m trying to help.” He said bending down to kiss the newly patched skin where the fur had to be cut short, he waited agonizing seconds until the pig bladder moved as if stopping the air from entering the wound and Jensen took a deep breath, the blood bubbles in his snout stopping almost immediately as the wolf let out a little sound and opened his eyes.

“The lost of blood will have him weak…” Victoria said. “we have to find shelter around here…” Jared noticed then the bodies of humans around, even the wolf that died there had changed. 

“Did you kill all of them? Are you sure?” Jared asked just to hear that a couple had escaped. “They will be back with reinforcements; we have to go back to the castle.” He moved taking off his coat and chasing long branches from young trees. “I need two of you to carry him, come on!!” he made a stretcher and attached it to the backs of two wolves so they will drag the thing behind. “We have to go slow… I’ll…” he looked around not wanting to mount another wolf this time; or leave his mate’s side. “I’ll walk behind him.”

Victoria got to Jared. “With him, wolves strong enough, you with him.” she said pushing him into the stretcher, as Jared sat near Jensen’s head, holding to him for dear life, he was shivering now that the adrenaline wore off, Jensen opened his eyes and looked at Jared’s golden irises. “Thank you…”

Jared felt tears in his eyes as he bent over Jensen crying. “Say it please… ” He begged in a whisper as the tears were cleaned against the fur. “Say it…”

“I love you.” repeated Jensen and Jared let out a laugh in middle of his sobs and kissed his wolf.


	6. Chapter 6

***

Carrying Jensen to their room was pesky; he groaned and growled all the way on the stairs while Jared begged him to hold on just a bit more. “We’re almost there, okay? Just a bit more.” He promised as he held the wolf’s fur.

Once in their room he closed the door and ran into the bed with Jensen, he was shivering and his fingers felt numb. “You dumb, dumb wolf.” He said pressing against him closing his eyes and inhaling deeply the scent that was Jensen’s only. “Dumb wolf thinking I’d let you go just like that.” He fell asleep there holding Jensen. He woke up when the wolf slipped from his touch and he panicked; he sat up to look at him, instead of the wolf a man was laid next to him, the wound in his side had the pig bladder stitched to it, and he was so pale it scared Jared, the tawny fur he always held between his fingers was a cape on top of him and Jared gasped; the entire castle erupted in howls and screams mixed.

Green eyes opened and the man blinked slowly before realizing what had happened. “Jared?” He tried to move but couldn’t. Jared moved away, in jerky motions while babbling nonsense.

“How?? Wha…?”

Jensen did his best but he only moved slightly to hold his mate’s hand. “It’s me.. This is me, the real me.” Jared gasped surprised, the voice was the same, the green in those eyes was the same and the smell, earthy and leathery was there too, it was him, his Jensen. But; HOW??

“I promise…” the man said, full pink lips opening in a smile. “… On my blood, as little as is left inside me that this is me…”

Jared made a face and got him quiet. He moved closer his fingers still held in the tight grip of the stranger man’s hand. “You never told me…”

Jensen smiled and it did things to Jared’s breath. “I couldn’t, I’m not supposed to tell or the curse won’t break.” He said biting his bottom lip. “You had to find out by yourself or you’ll be dragged into the curse. That’s why we don’t let others get close.”

“I won’t tell…”

Jensen smiled. “You could, but hat others would do with that knowledge could be…” Jensen shrugged. “It’ll be better if you keep it a secret for now.”

Things made sense then, kisses when he fell asleep, what he felt like fingers when they had sex, Jensen standing in the cold looking smaller and his voice being heard out loud and not only in his head. “But you picked me… to be your mate…”

Jared understood with a loud gasp and big round eyes that the story told him was not just a silly story to keep him entertained; Jensen smiled and nodded. “It was my family’s story…” he said pulling Jared’s fingers to kiss them lightly. “I hope you’re not…”

Jared moved forward and hugged him. “I did it?” he said laughing. “Did I break the curse?” 

Jensen held him caressing his back and smiling at finally being able to do this. “Not yet, but we’re almost there…”

Jared laughed. “You’ve been living like this since you were a kid?” Jensen nodded and Jared felt just the movement. “I’m so sorry…”

“Don’t be, you’re the one who released me.” He lurched forward trying to kiss Jared and he moved back startled, he had never before kissed anyone, nobody except Jensen, the wolf. Kissing this man was different.

“I am your mate...” growled Jensen. “and I want a taste of your lips now, because this won’t last much more…” the howls from the room downstairs were changing into real howls again and Jared panicked, he moved forward and kissed Jensen’s lips; the small groan from Jensen’s lips had his face burning and he smiled on the kiss.

“I love you…” Jensen promised looking into golden eyes and offered his arms to his mate; Jared finally relaxed in them and closed his eyes feeling the bulk of the wolf’s body return with disappointment.

“No you don’t… not yet…” Jared moved groaning and looking sad. “It’s just…” Jensen huffed and rubbed his head on Jared’s side. The howls outside the room were loud and once more pure animal.

“I love you…” the beast repeated and snuggled closer to Jared. 

They were awoken by the trumpets of Jared’s father’s army. He jumped out of bed and gasped surprised; wolves were already out in the courtyard. Fearing a confrontation he got his pants and his boots and wrapped in his fur coat ran down the stairs to find his father bowing in front of Jeffrey. 

The leader of Jensen’s people had still dried blood on his fur and was limping, but stood as tall as he was, almost six feet from the grown in his four legs; Jared moved closer and put a hand on the wolf’s back.

“Dad…” he mumbled and the king opened his arms for his boy.

“Look at you!! You look so good, almost…” and pulling him away to look into golden eyes he added. “Almost happy.”

Jared nodded. “I might be…” he looked down a bit embarrassed and noticed footprints on the snow, human footprints.

The king nodded not actually believing his son. “My scouts heard about eastern attacking your frontiers. We are allies now, since our families are together, we will help you.”

Jeff only said one word, NO!

“Dad...” Jared begged looking into Jeff’s eyes understanding why he couldn’t have the men staying with them. “We can control them; I promise our guards are more than enough.”

“You promise?”

Jared nodded. “… On my blood.” It fell off of his mouth just naturally and he gasped smiling to himself, it somehow made him feel closer to Jensen.

His father moved closer. “We have to stay tonight Jared; I can’t force my people to go back in the snow.”

Jeff moved forward. “There is a hall for you there.” He pointed at the other side of the courtyard where an empty building was. “You will be provided wood and food. Your son helped us catch enough meat for a whole moon.” 

The king looked impressed. “You hunt now?” as proud as his father sounded there was something else there, condescension and Jared resented it.

“Jensen taught me and I’m quite good.” They heard steps from the back and Samantha appeared carrying spear and sword and she bent one knee in front of the king. 

“My king.” She said out of breath and Jeffrey growled, she didn’t change position until Jared’s dad allowed her.

It was her in charge of everything the king or his men needed; Jared and his father spent the ay together and the king had a coat of thick wool for his son, and regular clothes. “I’m tired of seeing you wrapped in animals skins.” He said and Jared felt offended.

When the night arrived he finally could go back to Jensen, the wolf was out of the bed and walking around the room. “What are you doing?” Jared moved ahead and held him. “you should be resting.” Jensen growled. 

“You don’t smell like me anymore…” the beast said and nosed Jared’s wool coat. “Take this off, come on, do it, off….” He nosed the thing out of his shoulders and Jared helped him laughing.

“It’s just clothes… I’m still…” yours got trapped in his mouth in the last second before panic; “me” he let out.

Jensen nuzzled his chest and licked his nipples through the fabric. “I’ll mark you again…”

“No, my father is here…” thunder was heard outside the castle and Jared held Jensen. “What if they see? We can’t…” the bratty whine Jensen let out made Jared giggle. “I want it too…” he said hugging the wolf. “it feels great and…” something else was in his head, something he was not ready to accept, it was just the use, the closeness he had with the wolves, mornings of bed with Jensen, meals with the rest, playing with pups and grooming them and grooming Jensen; late night hunts and rides on Jensen’s back, it was his life and he grew used to it, it was just that and the amazing feeling of pleasure when they… they… shared the bed.

“I need it, please...” Jensen tried. “Beasts are not patient, please, animals don’t stop…” he said worried as his hips snapped forward already desperate to mount his mate.

Jared undressed finally and laid in bed waited for Jensen. “You can’t control your animal?”

Jensen was licking him down between the legs and Jared had his lips caught in his teeth. “it’s better now that I have you.” Jensen said kissing the dimples at the bottom of Jared’s spine. “Much better now.” And fingers caressed Jared’s hip. “You’re mine, my treasure.” Jared gasped when a human hand caressed his entrance and rubbed the clove oil on it; he moaned and groaned as the howls filled the castle, quite early. “Jensen!!” Jared said frantic. “They’ll find the... They’ll know…” but the best had taken control and was already stretching his channel.

Jared felt his eyes rolling inside his head and he started making noises he never did before when human lips pressed on his temple repeating over and over frantic I love you’s.

Jared felt as Jensen filled him, and something caught at the rim, he braced for the pain but it never came.

Instead of searing pain like the first night it was pleasure, it was like being filled with white warm light, tricking inside of him, filling him, his breathing held on his chest for long minutes as his throat refused to work and his stomach felt like cramping; his entire body convulsing tight around his mate, and Jensen breathing filling his ears. 

“Just a few more nights.” Jensen begged. “Just few more nights until the summer solstice, then we will be free.” Jared promised he’ll keep the secret in between kisses with his mate.

Jared felt how he descended to the bed after long minutes still feeling the knot on him. “I love you…” repeated Jensen. “I love you Jared, I love you.” 

Jared giggled, it felt so good. “I love you too.” He said and closed his eyes falling asleep immediately; held in the arms of his mate.

***

The thunder Jared had heard earlier were a storm, Winchester, the cursed land of the beasts was permanently covered in snow and right now a new blanket had fallen making it ipossible to travel.

Jeff had his best wolves out hunting now that Jensen couldn’t go, Samantha offered herself and was riding on Jeff as usual. 

Jared and Jensen, who finally could leave his room and walk without straining himself, were in charge of entertaining their guests. 

Osric’s mom told stories of great valor and amazing quests for wolves, some other creatures were in charge of roll around large barrels of mead. Drunk soldiers could not notice if beasts were around or not. Someone said and Jared looked at Jensen who just nodded.

The soldiers and the king were warned that no matter what they were not to leave the hall or the castle at night. “There are things that go bump in the night.” Jensen said. “Things with hunger for human blood that not even us can control.” Was said to them.

When supper was served Jensen was given a piece of raw meat, a huge piece and the offal; he needed the extra energy. The one in charge of stories was telling the story of how Jensen saved three of his kin from a fire in the woods on a night of lightning and light rain and Jared looked pleased to his mate who was at the time tearing bits of flesh with powerful jaws, he was sat to the table with his father holding for first time in months cutlery, it felt great; and being given a napkin he noticed he had missed that; but soon, he thought, as soon as the curse were over…

The sound of disgust made him turn, those high knights near his father were looking at Jensen with grossed out expressions; one of the females had her napkin against her face as she turned her eyes from the bloodied fangs.

“I’m sorry my boy.” His father said holding his hand trying to ignore the crush of bones and the wet sounds of Jensen chewing on a bone. “you must be nauseous all the time.” Jared felt offended; he turned to the story teller and took a deep breath as the wolf told about Jensen getting burnt and yet dragging a pup out of the fire into the clearing where the clan had find a stream of water to protect themselves. “Hail Jensen, our Heir and hero.” The entire room of wolves answered with howls resonating so loud in the hall that Jared felt his heart stammering and saw as the soldiers moved nervous.

The next morning he woke up early and saw as the soldiers were stumbling out of the hall to see the little sun, and clean the entrance to their hall that was half covered with snow, the sky was still dark and the smell of frosty snow was still close. Jensen was in the bed; whining and looking at Jared as if begging for him to be back.

Jared smiled and moved to hold Jensen in the bed cradled as usual against the furry warm body.

“You seem to be happy.” Jensen said as his nose caressed Jared’s neck. 

The boy took a moment to think his answer before saying that yes he felt happy. “I always wanted to marry a hero…” the nose stopped. “Last night I heard Linda telling everyone about how brave you are.. I already knew it.” he said kissing the fur he could reach turning his head. “But I like that everyone knows now, that my dad knows…” Jensen huffed and settled his head on the bed. “What?”

“A hero; I guess is better than a beast… a cursed idiot…”

Jared turned around holding his wolf close. “No, no unless is the same I don’t want anyone else, I just want to break this curse so I can have the hero, the prince and warrior with me all the time.” he said kissing the place where Jensen’s heart beat.


	7. Chapter 7

***

The second night some knights moved to different parts of the hall so they won’t have to watch Jensen eating his dinner, some wolves noticed and growled communicating with him in the way wolves does without humans hearing.

The next morning Jensen went out alone, walking slowly on soft snow and Jared marched to talk to his father. “You think Jensen is a beast, you think he doesn’t understand how disrespectful your knights have been? He knows!!” he shouted and the knights turned their gazes away offended and not contrite at all.

“He’s a giant dog that forces my son to be presented around for everyone to know he was just fucked.” whispered in anger the king to his last son. “I want to take you home with me, even if at the cost of my life.”

“Jensen… Jensen loves me!!” he let out quietly, and rejoiced on how those words sounded to him. “And.. and there’s something else…” he took a breath, “you must promise me you won’t tell anyone.” Jared took a breath. “Promise me…”

His father nodded. “I promise.”

“At night, Jensen is not a monster, at nights he’s a man, a man can love, a man that… ” He smiled and his father saw color rising to his cheeks. “But just at nights because of a curse…”

His father had his eyes huge. “That’s why the beast Shepherd brought changed to a man?” Jared nodded. “But… but…”

Jared shushed him and started talking. “at nights his fur falls like a cape and he’s a man and I believe I can break the curse and I’ll be finally happy father I can help them all… I just need to know how.”

The howls of the pack announcing someone coming back called Jared out and he found Jensen back with a young wolf helping him. “He’s bleeding again.” the wolf said and Jared ran to him. 

“Jensen…” the space where Jared had cut the fur to stitch the skin was once more bleeding. “What happened?”

Jensen just passed by to the castle limping and breathing hard, Jared looked at his father and ran after his mate.

Once in their room he moved to clean the wound with a cloth but Jensen growled and moved away. “Stop!!” Jared said. “What are you doing? This has to be hurting like…”

“I have to be a hero, right? For you? So you want me?”

Jared looked at him mouth hanging open. “What?”

Jensen ignored him huffing a breath and struggling to get in bed; Jared moved to him. “Stupid, stupid wolf…” he said with a smile that only grew when Jensen turned his head away from him. “You think I want a hero?” he held his mate’s head and pulled so he had to look at him. “I have a hero, and I’m just so proud I wanted to boast that he’s mine and mine only.”

“A beast.” Jensen said.

“That loves me.” And Jensen blinked looking at him. “Or so he says…” he smiled softly taking the wet cloth and passing it on top of the wound. “And that ruined my needlework.” 

That night they ended up tied again; Jared facing Jensen caressing his face and kissing him that night he took something from his wrist, his bell and tied it on Jensen’s arm before seeing him turn into the wolf again and curl protected against the strong body; The I love you implied in the soft kisses he peppered the giant snout with.

***

The next morning the snow was almost over, with good luck in one more day his father’s army could leave. 

The king was waiting for Jared and held his arm pulling him to a corner. “I’ve been thinking about it, the only way to get rid of the curse is to bur the fur, the moment he’s out of it, toss it on the fire.” He whispered and then pulled his son back to the table. “This way you’ll be free and you could come home with us tomorrow.”

“What about the others?” Jared said surprised. “The clan can’t…”

“Not your problem!!” shouted his father. “Don’t you want to have a husband that makes you proud?”

Jared wanted to scream that he had, that Jensen was brave and loyal and that he loved him and that was enough but he didn’t. Maybe this was an end to the curse and his father could see the truth.

***

Jensen waited for Jared after dinner; ignoring the rude gestures and disgusted faces was harder and harder even when Jeffrey told him to do it for the sake of the clan, but the mocks after the bell was placed now on his furry giant paw, so tense against the muscles that hardly sounded at all.

Samantha had refused silverware and was eating the way she used to with his new kin, sitting on the floor at the left of the king and his son near the place what now was empty but used to be occupied by Jared, she used her hands to hold her food and her mouth to pull bits of it. “You’re my clan now; you’re my people and this is our custom.” She said chewing with her face covered in grease. “And nobody should make you feel embarrassed of it.”

Jeffrey had lost his mate when the curse was casted on his people and he did not want another one, he saw this woman, this brave creature who ventured in unknown lands, in middle winter walking alone two days just to be near her charge. He could at least respect her, that’s why he joined Jensen and offered her heat and protection during their trip home. “You are not to interfere with my son and his mate.” He told her and that was the only thing she actually understood.

The reason why he let her ride on his back was because she was like this; just like she was right now. Proud of being herself and being with her new people-as she said- he felt stupid on how much he wanted her to see they were more than beasts.

Jared sat near his father and asked Jensen to join him but this night the wolf prince refused; it was the first night Jensen had joined his father and his kin leaving his mate with their own. When Jensen stood and stood to wait for Jared to notice him; his father felt bad for him. 

“If he has to leave…” he said to his son. “We won’t blame you, your happiness is far more important.” Jensen nodded quietly.

“But it’s just two more nights; father, just two more…”

Jeff rubbed his son’s side with his own. “You tried son, you even gave us few nights…” Jensen nodded and let out a sigh.

Jensen was walking near Jared touching his side in a heavy silence.

“Are you mad at me?” Jensen didn’t say anything. “You’re mad at me.” Jared repeated calling his attention. Jensen kept moving quietly as yet another barrel of Mead was rolled to the guests’ hall. 

In their room Jensen jumped on the bed and rolled over himself ignoring Jared. “What I did this time?” Jared got close and nosed his way under Jensen’s paws. “Please tell me.”

“Is not you.” the wolf said finally. “But what if the curse does not break? What are you going to do then? What if this beast is all you can have?”

Jared shrugged. “I guess I’ll get used… I still love you.” he said nonchalant and kissed Jensen’s snout. “do you love me too?” when Jensen didn’t answer Jared answered for him pulling the furry body closer to him even if with all his strength he hardly could move him. “Yes you do, you love me you said so…” he smiled at the green eyes on him. “I love you…” he said in a little breath.

“No you don’t.” Jensen pulled away once more just to hear Jared whimpering.

“Don’t go please… I chose you, okay? You not my dad; not his warriors and knights or anything I chose you. Beast or not…” that night Jared stayed up all night waiting for his mate to change but the change never came, the next day more snow fell and the travelers were once more stopped.

Jared changed his clothes from the fancy clothing his father brought for him to his usual ones, with the leather boots and fur coat, he also got ready to go hunting with the wolves much to the visitors anger.

“He’s a prince not one of your hunters.” Someone claimed. “Everyone has their slot in life.” Another voice claimed. “Disrespectful to have him working.”

Jensen moved ahead of the hunting group and waited proudly as Jared held his spear. “My slot in life is here!” Jared shouted proud. “With my mate helping my clan.” Jensen let him mount and then calling the wolves with a powerful howl they disappeared in the white of the forest.

“You’re a hunter, yet you wear rabbit fur boots.” Teased Jensen, Jared bent down to his ear. 

“My feet hurt in those other boots you keep piling outside my door.”

Jensen giggled. “One day, one day there will be someone to use each and every pair of those.”

That night the soldiers refused to share with the wolves and asked the king to leave at once. 

“This is not what I thought would happen.” His father said. “I wanted to get you back home with me.”

“And I will go one day; when my mate and me visit your land father.” Jared said leaving the table to sit near Jensen where Osric ran to him eager to play.

That night the wolves didn’t start fires or cooked the meal, Jared, Samantha and the pups had smoked duck and the rest ate raw meat, the king waited for his son but Jared never went to see him.

As an apology he sent something to Jensen’s room trying to get in the wolf prince’s good side again but Jared didn’t even check into the present.

That night Jensen held Jared near and preparing him with his tongue made love to him, gentle and not animal at all, in one corner of the room there was a giant basket from the ones the King had brought with Jared’s clothing and presents. The scent was the same from the king and Jensen thought nothing of it. He caressed Jared and kissed him and when he was tied to his mate he fell asleep.

Jared understood he loved Jensen that night, not just the settle down with the beast kind of used to it love, but real, bright flames and passion like a storm destroying everything else butt hem love and he kissed Jensen while he was human and heard the howls in the castle and smiled. Among the ruckus he could hear children voices and names being called, this was it, the curse was gone.

“Jared!!” he heard and turned startled to find his father in the basket, he looked disgusted and desperate and moved to the bed, taking the fur he had seen shedding out of Jensen’s body and pulled it out leaving them exposed, Jensen stirred and Jared got up surprised understanding what his father was about to do.

“Father, don’t!!” Jensen got up when the fur landed on the fireplace and Jared ran to it but he was late, the fur started burning, dark bitter smoke filled the room in a second and darkness fell upon the castle as the shouts and cries of happiness turned into screams of despair.

Jensen howled as a man in indescribable pain. He twisted in the bed and Jared didn’t know what to do, burning his once white and delicate hands he pulled the fur out of the fire and extinguished the flames turning to Jensen who was morphed into something monstrous and grotesque.

Jared ran to him calling his name to have him turning disfigured and angry. “you promised to keep my secret!! You promised!!!” Jared staggered back surprised and the kind pointed his sword to Jensen. 

“Leave my boy you monster!!” the king shouted as the entire palace was drowned in cries of pain and loss. Jensen roared now like a real beast and in one fast movement had broken the sword and had the king by his neck, it was only Jared’s gasp that stopped him. 

“Jensen, please…” Jared said getting close. “please.”

“You promised Jared…” the light of the full moon entered the room and Jensen howled and disappeared jumping out the window, Jared got his boots and his clothes as fast as he could and ran after him ignoring the human bodies sprawled on every space available on the castle.

Jensen was long gone by the time he got to the snow.

***

The next morning the sun rose for first time in a long time and found the castle in movement already, Winchester people was back, no monsters around; only humans dressed in fur coats, they leaded by Jeff and Samantha drove the soldiers and the wounded king away from their lands; and warned that if they warned to come back they’ll be killed.

Jared dressed in his fur coat and his rabbit boots went out to the forest calling his mate desperate, and it happened every day until his boots broke, he went back and cried his eyes dry; not leaving the room for days and weeks, the fur coat half burnt on the floor was carefully cleaned and he used to cover himself; he cried and cried ignoring the voices and the sounds of constructions and change, he ignored the pups coming and going laughing outside his window now turned into human kids that had to learn how to use their bodies once more, or in some cases for the first time.

Yet he remains on the bed hugging the fur of his mate until one day the door opened, he nly had seen Jensen in the dim light of the fireplace and only cared for his eyes on him, as beautiful as his mate had been it was the warm heart that was inside of him, the gentle loyal soul the protective hero inside that made him love him, the face that passed the door was very close to Jensen. So much he could’ve mistaken this man for him. he even gasped perked up and moved forward before he registered the differences, the beard, the gray hairs; this man had to be Jeffrey, Jensen’s father.

“Hello boy…”

Jared sat still holding to the fur where Jeffrey’s eyes were locked. “Please don’t take it from me...” begged Jared holding the fur closer, don’t send me away... I’m sorry, I rather wait for him here… please…!!” he begged before even noticing Samantha walking behind him.

“Jared…” she said leaving the king behind and hugging her ward. “I’m so sorry…”

Jared started crying again. “He left because I couldn’t keep my promise!!”

Jeffrey moved closer to him. “He left because he wanted to give his people a chance, if he stayed the curse won’t be broken for the rest of us.” The man stood by his side one hand cupping his head. “He left because he had to.”

Jared fell once more on the bed crying. “I’m sorry.. I’m sorry… I should have never said anything, I just wanted my dad to know he made me happy!!” he sobbed.

Samantha and Jeffrey left the boy alone; Kathryn was in charge of bringing him food and she used to make him eat telling him he might need his strength for the time Jensen came back.

Another week passed and then another and by the end of the fourth; when the moon changed once more the fur he was holding disappeared in his hands.

Jensen was now forever gone.


	8. Chapter 8

***

That night while the castle now under construction and with a renovated courtyard that was now full of laughter and bursting with new life was quiet and asleep, Jared got the raw leather boots, his coat and marched out, searching every corner of the country for his mate. Jared won’t just give up on him.

He traveled and traveled until his boots were broken before going back to the castle, he arrived ignoring the laughter and celebrations of having him back; went to his room, asked for Jensen and when he got a negative he cleaned the places where the rough leather had chaffed his feet and broken the skin; Jared slept one night there, took another pair from the pile Jensen made for him and walked out again.

Three years had passed since Jared’s father burned Jensen’s fur when he was back for another pair of boots to find Osric standing by the door. “Finally!!” shouted the youngster ignoring Jared’s coat closed at the front of his body. “I went to the shores to find more salt.” He said excited. 

“Good for you.” Jared said sounding rough and tired, his eyes were casted down and nobody had heard his laughter in three years, his hands were no longer soft and his once silky hair was now a mess of wiry strands. 

Osric didn’t let the bitterness deter him. “Don’t you want to know what the sailors said they have heard at the great rocks deep in the north?”

“No.” Jared said as he entered the castle to find there was only one more pair of boots, he took of the ones he had on, destroyed by the time walking; there were wounds in his feet, some places had scars and others had bleeding points. 

“A bell, Jared, a chiming bell!!!” he said exasperated. “And they talk about a beast that howls alone at night inside a cave!!” 

Jared turned hazel eyes to Osric. “Where?!?!?!” he said taking out the map he carried with him at all times. “Show me.”

Jeffrey just saw a shadow running through the courtyard 

Jared ran not feeling the cold or the pain or the tears freezing in his cheeks he had hope.

***

Jensen marched into a cave as usual carrying a rabbit in his snout; it’ll feed him for a day or two it was skinned and the skin had been thrown far from the cave because it hurt too much to have soft things around.

He shook his body and the fur fell off as coat that had bits burnt and bald. He then moved to get a small flask from the wall; it was filled with firewater from distant lands he got from the port where he ventured once in a while for supplies and news about his people. “Here’s to my love, the one who couldn’t keep his promise.” He took one long gulp enjoying the burning when he heard the scrap of feet and smelled blood and sweat.

“I’m sorry…” it was Jared standing at the entrance but Jensen didn’t even turn to him. “Jensen?”

The creature that was neither a wolf nor a man growled. “Leave.”

“I won’t… I’m here for my mate and I won’t leave without him.”

Jensen moved to the darkness of the cave ignoring Jared’s calls. But he didn’t stop; Jared ran to him stumbling in the darkness and clinging to his legs begged for forgiveness. “Leave please…”

“I want my mate back… you promised I’ll be your treasure, even if there’s nothing in me to keep anymore…” Jared said. “My body is different now, my hair is not pretty anymore I’ve cried so much no gold is left in my eyes.” he said and Jensen finally moved one deformed hand to reach to his face making Jared look at him. 

The features were distorted and aside of the green eyes there was nothing left from the amazing wolf or the handsome man. “Why would you want this?” Jensen said. “When you didn’t want a wolf or a hero, why would you want this monster now?”

Jared got up still holding Jensen so he couldn’t run and tried to kiss the disfigured face. “I love you.”

“No you don’t…” Jensen pushed his mate away and turned to the fur. “At least I hope you don’t, because if this are the signs of your love;” he showed the fur to Jared. “if I carry in me the scars of your love…then I don’t want it.” he caressed the damaged pieces. “It healed a bit yes… but there’s still pain in every one of those.”

“I carry in me the marks of love too.” Jared moved to the light showing the palms of his hands where scars marred the once white skin, from the time he took the skin out of the fire; he also looked to Jensen with hazel eyes and wiry hair, skin damaged by the weather and he did his best to hide the limp. “To show you I love you… that I don’t mind a beast, because you were never one.” Jared pulled the skin to him and Jensen growled at him. “Every mark you see here? Has been bathed with my tears until there was none left, and I don’t know how to laugh anymore, I have no sun left in me Jensen. I can’t change you…” he sobbed. “But if you let me, if you still want me I’ll stay with you, the way you are now; because to me you’re beautiful.” He bent to the fur and kissed it. “I miss you stupid, stupid wolf… why can’t you see I love you?” a tear touched Jensen’s fur.

“no, you don’t..” he said doing his best to ignore the need he felt to scream he loved Jared too and gasped feeling something hot in his chest, his hand flew to touch his heart with one hand and found a bit of gold over the deformed flesh. Jared kept crying and bathing with his tears the fur not even turning to look at Jensen.

“If you don’t love me back why are you still wearing my bell?” Jared asked against the fur but Jensen didn’t answer. 

Jensen gasped again when another drop of gold shone on his chest, and grew, both dots were growing; he gasped again as more and more dots appeared growing up, running up to his neck and running down as if dripping to his stomach and legs, he let out a pained groan and Jared finally looked up, distraught he tossed the fur away. “Not again!” he said and ran to Jensen and the first touch burned them both.

“Jared…” Jensen touched his mate’s face where gold leaked in his eyes and his hair turned bright as fire before going back to the usual soft brown; every trace of harsh times disappearing while Jensen went back to his wolf.

Jared fell down with a soft breath and Jensen landed with him, they looked at each other once more as they were before and both smiled moving forward to hug and to kiss.

Jensen had him stripped and covered with his body in seconds and Jared was crying still; kisses bathed his body and a tongue got close to his hole and he gasped opening his eyes and pushing Jensen away; still scared of the pain. “Sorry.” The once again wolf said but Jared scrambled up to hold him close.

“No, no, I’m fine… just not here, let’s go back home, please? Let me ride you once more, let me feel you again but not here…” Jared felt the rough tongue in his mouth and let out a sigh, in seconds it changed from the wolf to the man and Jensen was once more the gorgeous man.

They kissed and caressed; Jared was in seconds hard and moaning under the expert hands of his mate; he had Jared over the fur and kissed him. “Here… now, just in case…” he said touching every bit of the skin of his mate as if trying to memorize them. “The sun turns me back to the monster… and I want to feel you when I’m like this.” 

Jensen whined and groaned thinking about the missing bottle of oil, but Jared held him in place. “I don’t mind, I don’t mind… just take me… I want to feel you.”

Jared’s eyes opened big with the burning pain and the sensation of fullness as he gasped feeling once more the hard penetration, the whispered promises and the touch of his mate; when the knot formed he was writhing desperate. He came calling his mate’s name and Jensen fell on top of him, delicious heavy weight holding him, grounding him down; they remained tied for a long time, so long that the small sun that fell into the cave moved to be just in top of them and Jensen changed to be wolf again.

“I love you…” Jensen said. “I promise you I will always love you.” he said and Jared smiled feeling human lips on him. “I’ll be back to you, and I’ll stay forever.”

“Promise me…” begged Jared kissing the snout.

“I promise, on my blood, I’ll never leave you”

The wolf disappeared and Jared was left alone in the cave; he cried once more at his loss and only came out after two days leaving his bell behind but taking the fur with him.

***

He went back home this time after saying good bye to his mate. He arrived to the castle when the bump of his belly was noticeable already.

It was bittersweet; finally he had his mate with him forever more. Jensen in the end had kept his promise.

The boy was born at dawn and had everything Jensen ever had, green eyes and sun kissed skin, freckles dusted over his face and golden blond hair. That day the snow started melting and Winchester was once more the valley it was once; full of birds and the song of the bees.

Jareed called his son Sonne, in his tongue it meant cherished, in Jensen's it meant sun, he wanted to have the sun smiling at him at all times

Jared thought it was enough, once more he could smile seeing his boy, and laughter was heard from him, even if always tainted with sadness; when Samantha married Jeff Jared felt happy, but also felt his heart shattered. 

He moved away from Winchester’s main castle to a small cabin in the woods, up north where he had found Jensen hurt the one night he decided he loved his wolf.

“Sonne!!” Jared called when his son was ten years old; he had only heard the laughing of the child from behind the house for a long time and was getting worried. “Sonne where are you?”

The kid came running and behind him he saw a wolf so big the kid could have fit in his giant mouth. Jared felt his heart jumping in fear and held the spear he kept by the door and had never again used.

Then his ears registered the sound, the soft clear sound of a bell.

“Jensen?” he let the spear fall and ran to the wolf.

“Dad!!!” shouted the kid in a fit of laughter. “this is Jensen he wanted to see you…” he said seeing his father jumping past him into the wolf’s body, the second he touched the furry skin it fell leaving behind a naked man, tall and muscular, older than what he had known but his, all his.

little he knew that his choice on names made the curse to be fullfilled, the so(u)n was finally smiling at the blood of the warrior queen who killed the witches.  
Jensen stayed this time.

And this time he didn’t shift, and he never left. he kept that promise.

***

The story was told for generations, Jeffrey hugged his son and finally Jared laughed again, and with every tear of happiness some gold returned to his pupils.

The fur was hung on their house and it was there until the son of the grandson of their grandson told the story to this humble storyteller.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah that's that...  
> ideas opinions? plotholes?  
> let me know.


End file.
